A Time to Love
Description One hundred years ago, the recurring conflicts between the Bader and the Dorset ended mysteriously when both races colonized the distant planet Delta Sigma IV -- a world located far from the destructive wars of their people -- and quickly became the Federation's perfect example of interspecies cooperation. But there are now rumblings of trouble in paradise, as an investigation led by Kyle Riker -- Commander William Riker's estranged father -- into this harmonious society has discovered a shocking, immutable truth: over the next few generations, the reaction to a native gas will spell the extinction of Delta Sigma IV's inhabitants. Captain Picard and his crew, still recovering from the tragic events that have tarnished the career of one of the Federation's most decorated captains, must come to the aid of a world that once knew only peace, but now faces emerging violence and chaos... and Commander Riker must confront the reality that his own father may be held responsible for Delta Sigma IV's almost certain downfall! References Characters :Aiken • Almonte • An Haslam An • Caldwell • Caledon of Osedah • George Carmona • Chkarad • Cholan of Huni • Chum Wasdin Chum • Clemons • Col Hust Col • Col Mander Col • Col Meryn Col • Crain • Beverly Crusher • Data • DeMato • Dex • Dorina of Anann • El Bison El • El Rodak El • Yerbi Fandau • Thomas Gracin • Grigsby • Anh Hoang • Iraid of Anann • Isthit • Jama of Osedah • Kathryn Janeway • • Jus Renks Jus • Geordi La Forge • Locke • Lulh Shunks Lulh • Dasan Malak • Male'finkatta • Man Dolog Man • Vasha Massaro • Mokarad of Huni • • Colton Morrow • Nassef of Tirnannorot • Alynna Nechayev • Olivarez • Osani of Tregor • Jim Peart • Kell Perim • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Seer of Anann • Seo • Smada of Tregor • Stek • Aaron Studdard • Taurik • Deanna Troi • Tropp • Unoo of Huni • Upton • Christine Vale • Van Zandt • Wal Cander Wal • Susan Weinstein • Whis • Lateef Williams Anij • Buck Bokai • Boothby • Leah Brahms • Chen'farth • Wesley Crusher • Matthew Dougherty • Fox Denks Fox • John Gill • Benny Goodman • Guinan • Kawasaki • Kahless • Kresla of Anann • Susan Lomax • Nafir • Nybakken • Miles O'Brien • Owen Paris • Tom Paris • Katherine Pulaski • Kyle Riker • Thomas Riker • Babe Ruth • • Noonien Soong • Surak • T'Bonz • Lwaxana Troi • Worf • Tasha Yar Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • • • • • • • • Locations :Delta Sigma IV (Anann • Huni • Keslik • Osedah • Testani • Tirnannorot • Tregor) Briar Patch • Cyre • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Dokaal • Earth (Alaska • San Francisco) • Epsilon Canaris III • Rigel II • Starbase 214 • Starbase 312 • Starbase 312 • Tellar • • Veridian III Races and cultures :Andorian • Bader • Bandi • Betazoid • Bolian • Dorset • Ferengi • Human • Trill • Vulcan Bak'u • Borg • Breen • Cardassian • Dokaalan • Klingon • Nausicaan • Ontailian • Satarran • Slyggian • Son'a • Tellarite • Tholian • Xindi States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Cultural Affairs • Starfleet Medical • United Federation of Planets Other references :anbo-jytsu • baseball • breakfast • bridge • briefing room • Burning Hearts of Qo'noS • cacheen • chambliss coil • coffee • command chair • coolar • dam • dilithium • Dominion War • Earl Grey • emerald • Emergency Medical Hologram • fire • flyer • Imzadi • knapp • knife • laser scalpel • life span • liscom • murder • neural stimulator • padd • phaser • quarantine • quartermaster • replicator • Scotch • sickbay • sorki • Spican flame gem • stellar cartography • Talerian fizz • tea • Ten-Forward • tricorder • turbolift • western • yellow alert • yeoman • yoga Appendices Images aTimetoLove.jpg|Cover image. riker.jpg|Riker. deltaSigma4.jpg|Delta Sigma 4. Connections External link * category:tNG novels